Because We Deserve It
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Because, she will never be as beautiful as Ho-oh wants her to be. And he will never be as good as Latios. And they are both just faking, until they dance over the edge and fall. But, while in each other's company, that's okay. LugiaxRayquaza.


_Hi! Well,I was thinking about stuff, and I felt like writing some weird angst... so... Decided to try a new pairing, just for fun! :D It's weird. I guess that's what I get for listening to "Select" by Nagato Yuki xD Well, anyways... it's probably terrible, but I tried :D_

_FIC!_

* * *

Misery has always loved her company.

So it sits there in front of her, watching the silver dragon as she stares back at it, never seeing it, yet knowing it is there, just like the monster beneath the bed, or the ghost in the basement, or the hope in the darkness, or other things that don't exists, yet do.

Misery is the indifferent stranger on the beach, watching as a soul drowns silently in their own ocean of contemplative grief, laughing bitterly as they sink under with their own depressed thoughts, knowing that they are the cause, and happy that they were doing nothing to make it better.

So sea god drowns and, since no one could save her from herself, they can only join her and sink as well, because they were the same, and there is nothing else they can do.

Just as sky god finds himself doing, as he is already doomed, too.

The silver god turns her feathered head to look at the emerald serpent, dull eyes seeing him, but not believing he is there, opposite to the misery that chuckles to itself in front of her. There are no words exchanged as he slithers to rest beside her, turning his gaze instead to the same misery that she had just been staring at earlier, as her carmine pools simply mirror him.

The miserable group together.

Both dragons have their problems, and both dragons know they will never be solved. So they find comfort in each other's presence, even if it is in silence, passing a bottle of alcohol to take the harsh sting out of reality, or at least dull it into an ache that they can deal with. In this silence they contemplate their faults, their misery and why they are here.

Because, she will _never_ be as beautiful as Ho-oh wants her to be.

And he will _never_ be as good as Latios.

And they are both just faking,

until they dance

over the edge

and fall.

And, while with each other, that is okay.

...because... at least they won't be the only ones.

At least they will have _company_.

"Where did it go?" She says, and it is unclear if she is speaking to the miserable one next to her, or the misery that has ruined her life in front. "Where did happiness go?"

Misery just chuckles. Green dragon ponders, as he has been wondering this as well.

"It... left while we weren't looking."

And it is the truth.

Because losing sight of yourself will only lead to losing happiness.

And the miserable know that- even if it is after it happens.

"So we deserve it." sea god mutters.

"We deserve it." sky god repeats, as there is nothing else he can say.

And suddenly, she chuckles, and he does as well. And then they're laughing as if this is the funniest joke in the world, and if it is from the alcohol or the final break into insanity is not clear, and they do not know. Nor do they want to, for this is the first time that they have broken the staring contest with misery.

And, as soon as it started, it stops, and the hopeless are miserable again. Another contest is drawn, and once again they are leashed into the webs of depression. Silence falls upon them once more, and the bottle clinks as it is moved. Routine.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"It wasn't."

As they take another ride on the ironic, sickening, never-ending ride that is the Ho-oh/Latias saga, they can only congratulate themselves, because they are still here, even if they are only shells of their former glory, filled with nothing more than misery.

But they are here. And that is all that matters.

"Love isn't supposed to be like this."

"No."

She turns her eyes to look at him, and the web tears a little. He is still staring at misery, still trapped, still stuck as he ponders why he is not as great as a dead eon dragon. She still wants to be beautiful, and soon she will be stuck in the web again, as depression mends itself even tighter and deeper than before.

"What is it supposed to be like?"

Emerald dragon turns his own eyes to gaze at her. Blankly.

"I don't know."

And then misery has leashed them back in, and the strings begin to weave back together as silence once more dominates. She begins to forget what she was thinking about, and he begins to remember what he was supposed to say.

"Do we get another chance?"

The silver dragon has to stop and remember how she is to answer.

"I think we do."

Because they are still here.

Even if broken.

And they will never be as beautiful as the rainbow, or the same as Latios.

But that's okay, too, because then happiness would never come back, and misery would stay.

"We could make this better."

"We could."

And suddenly misery is forgotten in its corner of the emotional pyramid, and the two dragons are turned to each other, making true eye contact for the first time since they lost themselves so long ago.

"We could be happy."

And now that the web is gone, she has to stand on her own, and uncertainty is clear.

"Why would we get to be?"

They have dealt with misery without cracking.

They have had their dreams crushed.

They have been turned into something they are not.

But they are still here.

"Because we deserve it."

Lugia can only realize that it is the truth.

Rayquaza has always known it was- even if he did not know he did.

Misery is the cold ocean with the waves that drag a soul down, where the waters are the only sight that can be seen, as happiness and contentment are nothing more than the broken lighthouse in the distance, covered by the fog of despair. And, while most spend the rest of their lives floating, or others end it by sinking, some make it.

Some _survive_.

And they have made it to the shore.

* * *

_xD Well... yep. Dunno what I was thinking. Ehehe... Well, SU out!  
_


End file.
